


there's no frogs in this one

by emifail, emiOCs (emifail)



Series: CASCADE: Missed Connections [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional Support, Gen, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 14:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emifail/pseuds/emifail, https://archiveofourown.org/users/emifail/pseuds/emiOCs
Summary: Unfortunately, he can't do this alone.





	there's no frogs in this one

Talmage grabs Luci’s hand, dragging him away from the group. Raja seems to be the only one to notice, but pays no mind as the two stumble toward a nearby tree.

“_Hey!_” Luci yelps, but still allows himself to be manhandled. “_What the fuck?!_”

“I-- _ Shut up for a second_, I need to ask you a favor.” Talmage spins on Luci, still gripping his hand. He looks nervous, his brows furrowed in thought.

“What is with you and holding my hand?” Luci asks bluntly. 

Talmage narrows his eyes. “Is it a problem?”

Luci glances down at their clasped fingers. “You could just _tell_ me you want to talk instead of leading me around like a fuckin’ kid?”

Talmage deadpans. _ Right, like a parent and child. _

“Look, I _ know _you don’t like her, but I need to talk to Vivienne and I was wondering if you would ... come with me?” Predictably, Luci tears away from Talmage’s grip. 

“Why the fuck-- She’s not--” He’s obviously frustrated, but notices Talmage flinch in response and settles down. “... Why _ me_? Can‘t you ... get someone else--”

“You’re-- I would ask _ Bishop_, but he’s been really pissed off lately and it’s kinda freaking me out, also I don’t know ... how the conversation is going to go. Exactly. I don’t want him to snap."

Luci is quiet for a moment. Talmage continues.

"And I _know_ you might not want to talk to her, you don’t _ have _ to, I just want-- “ Talmage breaks away, sighing. He ruffles his hair angrily. “I’m-- ... _ scared _ of her, okay, but I know her and she knows _ me _ and she knows something _ about _me and I need to ... find out what.”

Luci is quiet for a moment before letting out a short laugh. “What, y'don’t wanna ask _ Rocco_?”

“Come_ on,_” Talmage complains, shoving him lightly. “You can-- I mean, if you want, she might-- she might talk about your brother? You could ask her about him?”

Luci scoffs.

“Not like she’s been around. If anything, she should be asking _ me _ about _ him_.”

The air around them is quiet. Distantly, the circus can be heard setting up camp. Talmage idly shifts his weight. “So ...”

“_Yeah_, I’ll fuckin’ come with," Luci mutters. "She better not piss me off.”

They walk back to the group, both looking out for a head of blue hair. Talmage's palm tingles.

“No promises.”


End file.
